The art to which the invention relates is that of sport sailboats preferably designed for use and operation by a single person, although by suitable modification the boat can be arranged to accommodate more than one person.
Prior art sailboats having a generally outboard pontoon arrangement normally have the mast and sail positioned substantially medially on a platform section supported upon and between two lateral parallel pontoons, with a swinging boom having its proximal end connected to and supported from the lower portion of the mast, the sail extending substantially rearwardly from the mast, for control by the operator manipulating a conventional line system connected to the distal end of the boom. Some of these sailboats also have jib-type sails ahead of and connected to the main mast or foremast.
Another type of sailboat is that disclosed in Schweitzer et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,800 entitled "Wind-Propelled Apparatus", in which the mast for the sail is mounted upon a universally pivotable joint substantially on the longitudinal axis of a surfboard, with a pair of booms disposed substantially medially about and on either side of the sail, so that the person standing on the surfboard positions himself on either side of the sail, as may be required, to grasp the boom and thus support the mast and sail against the force of the wind. The operator permits the sail to swing into the wind, controlling its attitude and thereby the direction of the surfboard. In the event that the force of the wind should be overwhelming, the operator releases his grasp on the sail boom, allowing the sail and mast to fall away at the universal fitting into the water.
Another prior art sailboat with which the instant invention is related is that disclosed in Wilson U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,065 issued Dec. 14, 1965, having a main hull and a separate outboard float connected to the main hull by a grid-type platform from which a pair of rudders depend to steer and function as a keel. The sail is provided with a boom, said control lines being attached to the ends of the boom and passed through guide loops forming a part of the guy wires securing the mast.